


Codas, brah

by Keenir



Category: Hawaii Five-0 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly a group of codas to episodes, but there may be some missing scenes, and, eventually, a "what could have been."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ho'apono

Steve McGarrett showed up in her office, at her door. "Yes?" Laura asked him.

"I wanted to say thanks,” McGarrett said.

“For what?” Laura asked. _Some ladies may swoon for that Man Of Mystery air, McGarrett, but I’m busy right now._

“I talked to the Governor, and -”

Ah. “That,” Laura said about the matter. “I smoothed the edges in my report.”

“Why?”

“I assume you mean besides it being my job to do so?” Laura asked rhetorically. “We were both doing our jobs out there.”

“Not the best defense,” McGarrett joked.

“What do you want to hear?” she asked him. “That I should have sent SWAT home while you and the tourists are shot?”

“Except we didn’t get shot.”

“And I would have known that…how?” Laura asked.

“My cellphone was already in the Harbor, I know,” McGarrett granted.

“Thank you. And you know what else we noticed on shore? That one of the hostages was bloody when he was released.”

Steve nodded. “But he wasn’t dead - if Wilson’d wanted him dead, that guy would have been carried off in a body bag.”

Laura nodded, and Steve suspected he had just answered his own question. Laura said, “Hands are lethal weapons, every shot’s a kill, I know. So when we heard that shot…”

“You figured either I’d be standing over his body, or he’d be standing over mine,” McGarrett said.

She let him finish that thought.

“And if I was dead, the hostages might have been next.”

“Bingo. And if you had won, you would’ve known not to appear dangerous to SWAT.”

“I never look dangerous,” Steve said.

“That must make interrogations problematic,” Laura said, standing up. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have an appointment.”

McGarrett stepped to the side. “Have fun.”


	2. Ho'apono 2: a bit of memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene: Chin notices things like Danny recognizing the negotiator, who was a big help.

As they started the car to go talk to the shrink, Chin asked Danny, “You met her before.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Danny said.

“Governor Jameson’s negotiator,” Chin said. “Where’d you meet her?”

“Okay, just assuming you’re right, she helped me when I got in a tight spot, and she said her name was Laura.”

“You going to see her again?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. I mean she could be married for all I know.”

“She’s not,” Chin said.

“How do you - How do you know these things? Back in Jersey, we had secret handshakes, but this is just -”

“She was eyeing the fingers of your left hand.”

 

FLASHBACK  
Danny was looking at the racks of toys, not seeing anything just right for his little girl.

“Need help picking one?” Danny was asked. When he turned around, she added, “I don’t work here, by the way.”

“Never crossed my mind. I’m Danny,” offering his hand.

“Laura,” she said, shaking it.

“So, any ideas?”

“How tall is she?” Laura asked.

“’Bout…so high,” Danny said, showing her.

“This is what my nieces have,” Laura said, picking a toy from the shelf.

“’Dolphin Trainer Annie’ it is, then. Thanks.”

“Happy to help.”


	3. Ko'olauloa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene/alternate scene: there are times Steve should be glad Danny knows how to be quiet. The question of residency and ownership of the Islands is one such time.  
>  (momentary use of "the 'h' word" here)

“Okay, what is it?” McGarrett asked Danny once all four of the team had returned to HQ.

“What is what?” Danny asked.

“You were about to say something to Kawika when he insisted you pay.”

“No,” Danny said. "Wasn't going to say anything."

“No?”

“Nope.”

“Guess I was mistaken. Sure looked like you were going to say something, though.”

“Oh I was,” Danny said, “but you know why I didn’t say anything?”

“This should be good.”

“I didn’t say what crossed my mind, because it would just have made things get ugly in there. And I already a cane holding me up. No way you’re getting one.”

“Why not?”

“Are you nuts? Mr. I’m A Tough SEAL, with a cane? You’d draw all the women on the island who want to nurse you back to a full recovery.”

“Slight exaggeration, but okay. So what were you going to say before you decided not to?”

“You really want to know?” Danny asked.

“Yeah, I really want to know,” McGarrett said.

“Fine. It was to your smart-ass ‘least you could do’ remark. What I wanted to say was, yes, I’m a _haole_ \- but I only got here less than a decade ago. You, McGarrett, on the other hand, your family’s been here a lot longer - your ancestors probably had his ancestors working the banana plantations.”

“Sugarcane,” Chin said.

“Thank you,” McGarrett said.

“Seriously, thanks,” Danny said to Chin. _Best history lesson in a while._


	4. The best?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU for part of _Nalowale_. When they get back to Five-0 HQ, Danny mentions the elephant in the Governor's statement.

The facts of the case had been laid down for all to go after...but before he set his team loose to find the girls, McGarrett noticed the look on Danny's face.

"There a problem?" McGarrett asked.

"Just one," Danny said.

Steve rolled his eyes. "What is it?" knowing as he did that Danny wasn't going to do anything until he vented. Probably loudly, if past occurrances were any hint.

"I'm just wondering if the Governor's going to apologize when this is all over. Or, since she's the Governor, you'll apologize for her," Danny said.

"Why would I apologize?" Steve asked.

"Why would you apologize?" Danny repeated, and wondered if McGarrett agreed with her, or if he had a comprehension problem. "For her."

"Why would the Governor need to apologize, Danny? She hurt your feelings?"

"You want to tell them what she said, then?" Danny asked, gesturing to Chin and Kono.

"What did she say?" Kono asked, wondering what the Governor had told Steve and Danny, aside from what they had just told her and Chin.

"She promised the Ambassador we'd be right on it," McGarrett said.

"No, that's not what she said," Danny said.

"I may regret this, but what did she say?" Chin asked.

Steve saw where this was going, and he sighed. "The Governor told us that she promised the Ambassador she would have her two best agents on it."

"Ah."

"Exactly," Danny said. "Obviously one is you, McSEAL, since you're your father's son, and you owe her for this place, and she owes you for...whatever. But she wasn't just looking at you. She looked at me too - I'm a _haole_ , more than happy to cop to it, and I don't know half of what Chin here knows about the ins and outs of policework here." Danny then said to Chin, "Think we've been cops the same amount of time, so its not like I have any seniority of any kind."

"Are you done?" McGarrett asked.

"I don't know. Am I?"

"Don't look at me," Kono said to Steve. "I'm a rookie."

"Least you're not a _haole_ ," Danny said to her.

"LOOK," McGarrett said. Slightly calmer, now that everyone was quiet and looking at him, "We can talk about this _after_ we find the Ambassador's kids, okay?"

Everyone nodded. The job was a separate matter, no question.


	5. Coda to "Ho'opa'i"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McGarrett's thoughts about what he did with Cannon. (drabble)

I was positive. So absolutely sure it was Cannon.

And because I didn't have any hesitation or doubts about who was behind the hit, I barged right into Cannon's private compound and laid it all out for him. _I_ told him who was an undercover Fed pretending to be one of his loyal right-hand men.

I told him everything, free of charge, not even saying I'd want something in return. No doubt, if Wo Fat ever hears of this, he will be very amused.

But I'm not. Amused, that is.

Danno walks up to me, and hands me something. I take it, grateful I haven't pissed everything away - because if the FBI had wanted to make an issue of what happened, the Governor would have dropped me like a hot stone.

Before now, it's been a line I haven't crossed - sure, I've jumped to judgement a time or two (or eleventy-one, as Danno might say), but... I might as well have told Cannon who we have in Witness Protection.

I take a sip, and spit it out. Spit, spray, it's all semantics, particularly with something like this. "What is this?" I demand through the horrid taste in my mouth.

"Spam-flavored soda," Danny says. And when I glare at him, he says, as though in his defense, "What? It's delicious."

That man is not well.


End file.
